<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Der Albtraum by Ewq1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531241">Der Albtraum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111'>Ewq1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil References, Brothers Germany &amp; Prussia (Hetalia), F/M, Gen, I got inspired by Resident Evil 8, Inspired, Kidnapping, Parent America (Hetalia), Resident Evil - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere Hetalia, Yandere Liechtenstein (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Jones, son of America and Russia, personification of Mars, and is the youngest state in the union. Like any sixteen year old boy, he loves anime, video games, and his family. The love of his life is Liechtenstein, the younger sister of Switzerland and one of the most technologically experienced nations in Europe. Mars’ life seemed pretty well off, unfortunately, this did not last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Austria &amp; Hungary (Hetalia), Austria/Hungary (Hetalia), Germany &amp; Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Liechtenstein &amp; Switzerland (Hetalia), Liechtenstein (Hetalia)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>America and his states (with Mars)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alexander Jones, son of America and Russia, personification of Mars, and is the youngest state in the union. Like any sixteen year old boy, he loves anime, video games, and his family. The love of his life is Liechtenstein, the younger sister of Switzerland and one of the most technologically experienced nations in Europe. Mars’ life seemed pretty well off, unfortunately, this did not last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a Saturday morning, Alexander started his day by starting his computer and clicking on a game. Feeling hungry, he went downstairs to eat some food. He saw his whole family already arguing early on the day. “Hey dude!” America greeted him. “Hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, do we have any pancakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure do dude!” America slid some pancakes on a plate and handed him the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you forgetting something?” Russia said to her son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, good morning.” Alexander smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s important to always have good eduquit.” The Russian smiled before putting some syrnikis on Xander’s plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you mom, and dad.” Xander sat on the table next to Texas and America. He got a cup of Orange juice and started eating. “So,” Russia started. “Any plans for today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going shooting with Wyoming.” Texas said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing some spells with Louisiana.” Massachusetts said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.” Mars said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we can do something together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well I have to check on something first. Someone may come up first.” Xander said. America cocked his head then smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re hoping your girlfriend texts you.” America said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s adorable!” Georgia said. “Xander has a little girlfriend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a friend!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like her, then ask her out then.” Texas said, it’s not that hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try asking a girl-I mean nothing. Can I eat my breakfast?” Alexander blushed and put a piece of pancake in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished his food and washed his plate before heading upstairs. He saw the computer and clicked on an anime to watch. He grabbed his phone and saw a message. He clicked on the icon and saw it was from Erika, his face turned red as he read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, I was wondering if we could meet today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. We can meet today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Meet me at Melanie park at 11:00. I want it to be just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you there.” Mars’s heart fluttered, he wasn't gonna ruin this, he has to impress her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexander saw the park from a distance and already felt his anxiety levels going up. America could tell that his son was nervous and comfort him. “Look dude, I know you’re nervous and all, however don’t, women can smell fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now try to act all calm and collective, women like a man who’s not afraid of anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean it worked for your mom. Stay calm and relaxed, and remember A Jones is what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cool dude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cool dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A COOL DUDE!!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Now go out there and make that girl feel like a lady!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes father!” Alexander exited out the car and Sutton straight. Walking over to the girl, he noticed that the park was empty. Not a person in sight, strange considering it was a Saturday. He ignored all that and walked over to Lichtenstein. “Erika?” The blonder turned to reveal her green eyes. The boy blushed but ignored the anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, you made it.” Lichtenstein said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I did, I also brought us a picnic.” He held the basket with two sodas sticking out of it. “In case we get hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice of you.” They started walking on the path that led to the jungle gym. Lichtenstein ran towards the swings and got on one of them. “Xander, can you push me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” The boy lightly pushed the girl on the swings. It wasn’t anything serious but it felt nice. He didn’t want to make it uncomfortable so he tried to start a conversation but Lichtenstein beat him to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander, how long have we known each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… one year and 6 months?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re a tea expert, you like technology, you’re great at sewing and design, you’re very intelligent, and you like you big brother.” The girl smiled at that statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me?” Xander froze, he tried to think but nothing came up. He looked at the girl and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I love you Erika!” The girl got off and pulled out something from her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you love me,” She pulled out a black box and showed it to him. “ You’ll say yes.” She opened it and revealed a diamond ring. Xander was flabbergasted and said nothing. The girl noticed his expression and her smile faded. “Are you not happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean...I don’t know-look, we’re still young. It would look weird if two teens got married. We don’t have to rush into anything.” Erika's smile was replaced with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She put the box away and grabbed something. “I’m sorry for that, I hope you can forgive me.” She gave him a cologne, Alexander never seen this before, must be a German thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks...nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wear it, I want to see how it fits you.” Alexander was put off by it but ignored it. Spraying some on himself, he noticed it smelled strong and funky. He started feeling woozy, the world around him started shaking and moving, his legs started to give out as well as his vision. Before he shut his eyes, he saw three more figures come behind the bushes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole family went looking around the neighborhood, it was already night and Alexander didn’t come home. America and Russia went looking for him to see if he got lost. “‘Xander!” Alfred yelled. “</p><p>“Подсолнечник!” Russia called out. “Where are you my baby?” She cried, collapsing on the grass she cried at the thought of her child being taken away again. Alfred went over and comforted her. </p><p>“Don’t worry Anya, we will find him. I’m sure he got lost. Look, we can call him again.” Alfred pressed autodial and waited. </p><p>“Father!” Utah called. “The neighbors said they haven’t seen anyone so far.”</p><p>“Has anyone checked the other neighborhood?”</p><p>“Cali and Texas tried there, no one has seen him.” Arizona answered.</p><p>“Um guys,” Everyone turned to see Georgia, holding a phone with picture of Alfred eating hamburgers. “I don’t think Xander got lost.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Alexander woke up, the nightmare he had was intense and crazy, he almost thought it happened for real. Stepping off the bed, he noticed something wasn't right. The bedroom was a large, Rococo style bedroom, with real wood floor boards and a chandelier hanging in the center. This was not Alexander’s room. He went to a nearby door and pushed it open, it led to a balcony where he found out the horrible truth. He wasn’t in his house, he was in a castle. Off in the distance was a large town surrounded by farmland. He looked around the fortress and saw what he thought would be the exit.</p><p> Leaving the room, he walked through the castle’s decorative hallways to escape the place and get help. He then stopped when he noticed a large pairing. It was of a large blonde man with several children around him. Alexander heard talking from another room, curiosity got the best of him and he walked to see who it was. The door was open ajar, he was able to peek through and saw Lichtenstein, Germany, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria, all seated on a large dining hall table, eating breakfast.</p><p> “So,” Hungary started. “When is the date?” </p><p>“Well,” Lichtenstein answered. “I haven’t thought of a date but I’m hoping to be by the end of this month.”</p><p>“The beginning of summer is when you should have it.” Austria added in the conversation. “I remember when I first got married to my dear Hungary.”</p><p> “Married?” Xander thought “Why are they talking about- wait, the ring.” Alexander looked at his hand and saw the diamond ring on his finger. Did they really kidnap him? Alexander didn’t want to find out, tiptoeing his way out he felt a pair of large hands grab him. Dragging him into the dinning room.</p><p>“ I caught our guest sneaking around.” Switzerland said, grabbing the young boy from the shoulders. </p><p>“Big brother!” Liechtenstein said. “Do not hurt my husband.”</p><p>“Your what?!” Alexander said. </p><p>“Put him down.” Switzerland put the boy down but blocked the entryway. </p><p>“Is that America's child?" Austria pointed.</p><p> "He looks so charming, I can see why Lichtenstein picked him." Hungary added. Alexander looked at the girl and said.  </p><p>“Erika, what are you doing? Why am I here? Why do I have a wedding ring?!" </p><p>"Why isn't it obvious?" She shows her hand, decorated with the diamond ring, to the boy. "We're engaged." </p><p>Alexander started at the ring, he did not agree to this at all. "Y-you can't! We're 16!"</p><p>"I'm 200 years old but we can worry about that later."</p><p>"No! Because I'm leaving this nuthouse!" Then, the Switz grabbed him.</p><p>"I'm afraid that's no longer an option." Alexander looked around and saw six people surround him. He was outnumbered. No phone, no contact, no idea where he is. He was alone.</p><p>"You need to learn to control your anger in front of your in-laws." Prussia mocked. </p><p>"Let go of me! I want to go home!" Alexander screamed.</p><p>"Oh 'Xander," Liechtenstein said. "You are home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Already the states were conducting a search for Mars, California was looking at the  surveillance recordings and internet histories in that area, Utah had filed into a missing persons report, Virginia and West Virginia began to look at Alexander’s favorite places, and America began to conduct an investigation. Whomever took Xander must’ve been close to the kid to have him drop his guard. Russia stayed in America’s bedroom, she hasn’t left since Alexander’s disappearance. Heart broken that one of her children was taken from her again. First Alaska, now Mars, who would’ve stole her little baby?</p><p>So far nothing has come up, no leads or even any clues to Xander’s kidnapping. However, he hasn’t given up, he will get back his son no matter what. “Don’t worry little dude.” Alfred said, looking at the photo of them together on his desk. “I’ll get you back.” </p><p>~~~~~~~~~<br/>”Put me down!” Alexander yelled at the blond man carrying him. “I don’t want to get married! I’m a US citizen!”</p><p>“Schweigen!” The German shouted, “You are here because Lichtenstein sees you worthy of her hand and wants to be with you forever.”</p><p>”I don’t want to be here forever! I want to go home! Switzerland, you can’t be okay with this?” The young nation pleaded the Switz. “After all, you hate me, I hate you, wouldn’t it be best if you let me go and have Lichtenstein all to yourself? It would be a win win, I get freedom and you have your little sister.” The boy smiled to seal the deal.</p><p>”True, Lichtenstein would benefit from not having to marry you.” Mars then started to thank God, “But she is the happiest when she is with you and I do anything to see her happy. Plus, I love seeing you suffer.” Xander whole body stiffen. </p><p>The two open the bedroom and dropped Alexander down onto the bed. “This will be your room till the wedding. Until then, be quiet, no horsing around, and keep your place clean.” The German said.</p><p>”FUCK YOU!” Mars shouted. “Fuck this place! Telling me to be quiet when you assholes kidnap me! Fuck you, fuck this backward ass place, and fuck your nation! You and your people are fuckin-“ The boy was interrupted by Switzerland aiming his gun at him.</p><p>”I wouldn’t finish that sentence.” Alexander backed away as the Switz pointed his rifle at the boy. “Just because your my sister’s Fiancé doesn’t mean I won’t shoot you.”</p><p>”B-wouldn’t Erika not want you her Fiancé to be killed?”</p><p>”I would never kill you, but making you paralyzed would make it better for you to stay with her.” Alexander didn’t want to upset them, scared of what they could do to him. He sat on the bed quietly. “Switzerland,” Germany scolded the kid. “Don’t <span class="words">frighten</span> the kid <span class="words">any more</span> now.” The two left the room, but before Germany closed the doors he looked back at the kid.</p><p>“I know this is hard for you but we really do appreciate welcoming you into our family. The first planetary nation and a Germanic country to be United as one.” Xander just glared at Germany. “Please try to make yourself at home, your wedding is only a few weeks away. Don’t bother escaping this place, other before you had tried but none had survived.” He said in a sinister manner. “The balcony gives off a nice view of the place, but a large fall can hurt a delicate boy like you.” He smiled at him before locking the doors. Alexander ran to the door but it was already locked.</p><p>”Let me out!” Xander screamed, his eyes watered as he continued his fit. “Yo-you-you fucking Germans! I hate you! Fuck you and your fucking country! You fucking Krauts! You’re all fucking crazy, sons...of..bitches!” Mars collapsed on the floor and started crying. This all felt like some kind of nightmare, one where he couldn’t wake up. He wished it was a nightmare and Erika isn’t crazy but normal and he wakes up on his bed and was back home. Home with his brother and sisters, home with his parents, home with his computer and anime. However, he found himself in the castle’s many bedrooms. He felt like giving up, but he’s a Jones. Jones are cool dudes, and never give into the enemy. He was to find a way out now. He had to held onto hope, it’s all he has left. </p><p>The question is how can he do it? He could try using the covers to build a rope and climb out the window. He started getting the covers and tied them together, each piece of fabric counted and worked then into the rope. He tied the last piece to the bed and went ahead in climbing but found out the place didn’t have enough fabric to make his way down, it only reached to the middle. He couldn’t make it down there, he would die or worse. He went back and sat on the mattress, thinking of another plan. That is when he saw an opening, where a brick should have been was now empty and had a piece of paper. Xander took the paper and examined. It looked old and had messy writing that was still legible.</p><p>Before he could read it, he heard someone coming up down the hall. He quickly put the paper in his pocket and ran to put the sheets back, putting the blankets back and closing the balcony door. He got back into bed and saw the door open. </p><p>“Hello, Xander.” Lichtenstein said. “Are you hungry?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young girl, along with her big brother, entered the room. Liechtenstein was carrying a tray with a plate of food and the bottle of soda. “I brought you some food, if you’re hungry that is.” </p><p>Alexander looked at the girl as she put the tray on the table. “I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>”At least eat some of the sausage, I made it myself.” She said. Switzerland glared at the young boy as he glared back at the two. “I know this is a little weird for you, but soon in time you will thank me. I had to take precautions if worse came to worse.” Lichtenstein took the tray as soon as she put the food down. “I will make sure you get the best treatment as possible, after all I do need my fiancé intact, <em>right big brother?</em>” Switzerland let out a grunt. “Oh before I forget,” She took out a bar of chocolate from her pocket. “I got you something for desert. My big brother makes the best chocolates, so do enjoy.”</p><p>”Lichtenstein,” Switzerland called out. “hurry up.”</p><p>”I’ll be right there.” She answered. “Don’t worry Alexander, it will all be over soon.” She winked at him, closing the door behind them. Alexander examined the food on the desk and grabbed the chocolate bar. He threw the candy out the window, he wasn’t eating anything from them. </p><p>He grabbed the paper and read it.</p><p>”<strong>Hello, if you are reading this then it means they captured you too. I was kidnapped by this family who kept me locked her for a wedding. However, I think I may have found an escape from this place. Behind the closet, there is a door that will lead you down a staircase. From there, it will lead you up a secret passage way to another room in the castle. Leave the room to the corridor and find a door with a lion’s head. You will be in the foyer where the front door is locked, they keep the key behind a puzzle where you’ll have to solve on your own. I’ll be making my escape tonight, I wish you the best of luck whoever you are. Make sure you aren’t</strong> <strong>caught</strong>!”</p><p>‘Xander looked up and saw the closet, carefully pushing it away he saw the door. It was small and looked quite old. Opening it, he saw a staircase leading down with lit candles lighting the way. Alexander saw the light and took it as a sign. He was gonna leave this place, get help, and go home. He moved the closet and closed the door, praying that everything will be alright.</p><p>~~~~~~~~<br/>Alfred just stared at his computer, the search for Alexander went nowhere. Britain, Canada, and France offered their help in the search, but nothing has come up. He decided to check on Russia, to see how she was holding up. He prayed to God that his son was safe. </p><p>The Baltic nations and some of the states were keeping her company, Anya held on to Latvia as the poor boy kept crying.</p><p>”Don’t worry Mrs. Russia,” Estonia comforts her. “I’m sure Mars is alright.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Georgia said. “Alexander is a tough kid. I’m sure he’s fine.”</p><p>“I hope my baby is okay.” Russia cried. “I would like to meet these people and strung them by the necks, and burn them alive as their family watches their deaths unfold before them.” As Russia said that, she was crushing Latvia’s neck as the poor boy cried out.</p><p>”M-Mrs-Russia-“</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>”Anya, we will find him.” America said. “No matter what we will find him.”</p><p>”Dad?”</p><p>”Look relax guys,” Arizona said. “Worst case scenario, the kidnappers got board, killed Xander, and buried his body somewhere in the woods.” Everyone looked at the man and shouted. </p><p>“Arizona?!”</p><p>”Good lord!” Utah said.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Louisiana said.</p><p>“What?” The man spoke. “I said worst case.”</p><p>”HEY!” Everyone turned to see who shouted, it was California who was standing there in the living room.</p><p>“Now that I got your attention, I think I know what happen.” She displayed her computer on the table as everyone gathered around. “Xander disappeared around 11:12 AM, during that time CCTV cameras around the area recorded Lichtenstein arriving at the park.” Cali rolled the footage to the young girl near the entrance. She looked like she was talking to someone in an earpiece. “Then, during this time two people arrived in black coats and fedoras arrived and left with the young girl but carrying a double bass case with them.” She then fast forwards it to show the three leaving with the instrument in one hand. “Also, I was able to get into their phones and search their browser history. One was for a receipt for a ring from Neiman Marcus, the next was how to get more awesome with the ladies, and the next was a selection of cute dogs and puppies. That is when I put the pieces together, I took a closer look at one of the guys.” She zoomed in, the image cleared up and noticed the blonde streaks of hair on one guy and the albino skin from the other. “Now, we know who took him.”</p><p>”Oh my God!” Georgia gasp. “Albinos and Mr.X kidnapped Xander!”</p><p>”Wha-No! It was Germany and Prussia. Not only that but I found that they rented out a jet from their gmails and flew out of the country to a rural part in Germany.”</p><p>”What is with us and making people into crazy kidnappers?” Utah said. </p><p>“So that is that.” Russia got up and went to the closet. “I say we pay him a visit, string him up, slice out his jugular, and watch.” She then grabbed a sharp sickle. </p><p>“Wait Anya, one, why was that in there? And two, we can’t just go in there guns blazing.” Everyone looked at America, confused why America wouldn’t want to go in like Rambo. “First, we need to sneak in and get Alexander out of harm’s way, then we can go in and shoot everything.” Everyone sigh.</p><p>“Okay,” Russia said. “As long as I can slice someone’s jugular.”</p><p>”I’m coming with.” Alaska said. “Let pay Aryan nation a visit.”</p><p>”That’s good dude.” Alfred added. “In fact, we are all going.”</p><p>”Wait?” Utah said. “We have to go? With guns? And bombs?”</p><p>”Yes dude! This is our family we are talking about! We are the Jones’! The Jones never quit and never fall back! The Jones never bow before a communist! And you want to know why? Because the Jones’ are COOL DUDES!!</p><p>”Yeah!” Virginia said as he grabbed an M16. “Let’s go finish this like what we did in Berlin!”</p><p>”Nobody takes our brother and gets away with it!” Wyoming shouted as he pulled out six shooters.</p><p>”I want some German blood!” Shouted West Virginia as he picked up a shotgun.</p><p>“Suit up gang!” America yelled with his signature loud voice. “We’re hunting us some Krauts!” As everyone cheered, the Baltic’s all huddled up and feared for their lives at the Americans all holding guns.</p><p>“What is with this family?” Latvia cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyways, comments and advice is much appreciated to help improve the story. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander carefully walked down the staircase, the place was barely lit with only the help from the candles. He was scared, scared of any impending dangers that lurked by. He didn’t have a weapon and his punches were subpar so he had to be resourceful. After what seemed like a long walk, he reached the first floor.</p><p>It appeared to be a basement, junk left scattered across the floor, barrels of wine or beer were organized on a rack. One of the barrels was leaking, making the place damn and smell. There was an entrance that led out to another room as the lights flicker from there. </p><p>Alexander started to walk up over there then he saw a shadow. It appeared to be a large man, it looked close and Alexander was scared. That is when he heard them talking. </p><p>“Come on West!” Prussia said. </p><p>“The answer is no, Prussia” Germany said. “America would grow suspicious if we said anything.”</p><p>”But he will be suspicious if we are quiet about it!”</p><p>”Look, we can say we say we have no information about the whereabouts of his son, and that will be all. Just pretend like it didn’t happen.”</p><p>“Like the war?”</p><p>”Ja.” Then the two left and shut the door behind them. Xander tiptoed to make sure both nations left the room as he entered. Looks like his dad was already conducting a search for him, he hoped he could call his dad from this place to let him know his location. However, he needed to leave the castle first.</p><p>The room was a neatly decorated dinning area. Mugs were placed in a cabinet as well as plates. Looking back at the note, they mention of a secret passageway that led out out of here. There was only one door but he wasn’t gonna go out there, the passageway couldn’t be that far. He then saw light coming out.</p><p>Underneath the cabinet, one of the doors were ajar, Alexander saw light coming out from them and examined it. A small tunnel lead to another area as candles lit the place. Crawling his way out, he made it to the passage way. </p><p>It was a dead end, it couldn’t be the end there. There had to be a key or a door or something! He looked high and low, he noticed a brick out of place, pushing it revealed a door. </p><p>Walking up another pair of stairs, he saw a makeshift ladder. Climbing up, he saw a hole that was carved to another room. It was another Rococo style room, a desk sat in the corner. Investigating it, it had makeup, jewelry, and a pocket knife. He finally has a weapon, not much but it’s something. Grabbing it, he found a way out.</p><p>The hallway was the same as all the other rooms, the doors all had different animals hanging on them. “Why would anyone mark all of them?” Alexander said. “Did the king or lord of this place thought ‘Hey, why not I waste my money and put different animals on each door?’”  Then he found the lion’s head, carefully opening it, he found himself in the foyer. </p><p>Alexander was on the second floor, the ornate pillars stretched to the ceiling where a chandelier hanged in place. Nobody seemed to be around the place, Alexander considered it odd but thought they went into town or was in some other part of the castle. Going to the front doors, he found that they were locked.</p><p>Remembering what the note said, a key was hidden away by a puzzle. Alexander looked around the first floor, casually being warmed up by the fireplace, he through another set of doors into a small dinning room area. The place looked spotless, there was another door that led outside to the garden. He looked out the window to see if anyone was outside before heading out, no one was there.</p><p>He then saw a door with the Iron cross carved in there, opening it, he found himself in another room. The room was messy but there was a locked on one of the cabinets, that must be where the key was. However, he needed the combination to enter, he looked up around the room to see if the code was hidden somewhere. Then he went to the the self but found a book on Prussian history. Prussia must really love himself that much. However, Prussia must’ve been the one to hide it, it was hidden behind an iron cross and there was a book on Prussia, so the code must be 1-5-2-4. <br/><br/></p><p>It unlocked, opening the cabinet, the key was hanging there. Alexander grabbed it and ran back to the hall. He finally had the key, he was gonna leave this place. Go to the nearby village and call for help. He was gonna be free. Alexander unlocked it and opened the door slowly when, all of a sudden, both doors swung open and hit him, knocking him back to the floor. Germany stood tall and looked down at the poor boy and said “Looks like some got cold feet.” </p><p>The German grabbed the poor boy by the neck and held him up in the air, pretty soon the other resident came out to see the commotion. “What is going on?!” Austria yelled.</p><p>”What is he doing here?” Prussia asked. Germany grabbed the key out of the boy’s hand and showed him.</p><p>“I told you to change the locks!” Germany said.</p><p>“I forgot okay!” Prussia shot back.</p><p>”Looks like some needs some spanking!” Austria said, pulling out a riding crop out of nowhere.</p><p>”Germany, please put him down.” Lichtenstein pleaded. The German brute dropped Alexander as he coughed for air but was picked up by the shirt. ”Xander,” Lichtenstein looked at the boy. “I don’t understand. Do you not wish to be married?”</p><p>”No!” Mars screamed, echoing throughout the halls. “No, I don’t want to get married because, one, I’m young in human years, and two, you kidnapped me! This isn’t right! You think Juliet got Romeo to marry her by kidnapping him?! No! Look Lichtenstein, I love you but this isn’t how you treat people, you don’t kidnap them and treat them like animals!” The boy started to tear up in front of everyone. “I just was to go home with my family!” </p><p>Everyone was left silent, no one knew what to say. “Is-do you really feel that way?” Lichtenstein questioned him. </p><p>“Yes, yes I do.”</p><p>”Then we will just have to show you. The wedding will be tomorrow!”</p><p>“What?!” Mars screamed.</p><p>”Really?” Everyone said.</p><p>”Yes, it’s important we show Xander how much love we can give him. Like a family. Mrs. Hungary?” Her attention turned to her. “Can you pick out a dress for me?”</p><p>”Sure, anything for you.”</p><p>”Prussia, please get the room ready?”</p><p>”Fine.”</p><p>”Austria, I want the food to be prepared.”</p><p>”You got it.”</p><p>“Big brother, would you please be the best man?”</p><p>”Sure.”</p><p>“And Xander,” she grew a malevolent grin. “I want you to stay in your room until we call you in.”</p><p>”I fucking hate you! You krauts!” </p><p>“Mr. Germany, take back into his room.”</p><p>“Ja.” He then started walking while dragging Xander. The piece of paper the boy had fell and Prussia picked it up.</p><p>“Oh wait, I know this one! It’s some chick that I had the hots for who straight up left me. Don’t tell me this is how you escape?” The albino started to laugh at him. “Pathetic! You’re taking advise from a dead woman!”</p><p>”You’re all monsters! You’ll all get what you fucking deserve!” The boy screamed as Germany threw him in another room, locking him in. The boy dropped to the floor in a fetal position and started to cry. All hope was lost, he was lost, this was hell.</p><p>~~~~~~~~</p><p>In the forest, the states in camouflage looked at the castle from a distance. They were prepared for anything the Germans would throw at them. “Is everything ready?” America asked.</p><p>”Check check. Clear.” Cali said.</p><p>”Yes father.” Massachusetts answered back.</p><p>”We are ready for the signal.” Said Louisiana.</p><p>”Things seem in order dad.” Wyoming answered.</p><p>”Cool, now let’s go get our son back.” Alfred cocked an M16 and head out. They were ready. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hungary tired the last knot for on the dress, turning the young girl around she had her brother look look at her to see how it looks.</p><p>“Do you like it big brother?” Lichtenstein said.</p><p>Erika’s dress was a white, long sleeve, short Tea Length gown that had a flower and vine design on the sleeves.“It’s...perfect.” Switzerland commented.</p><p>“He-hello?” A voice from the intercom spoke. </p><p>“Who is it?” Germany spoke.</p><p>“This is Latvia, I got the email.”</p><p>”Oh, I send it to him.” Erika jumped up. “I want him as a flower boy and ring bearer. Mr. Germany,” she looked up to the blonde German. “Would you kindly let him in.”</p><p>He then spoke to the intercom one last time.”Hold on a second.” And went through the doors.<br/><br/>“Speaking of which,” Hungry said. “I need to see how things are going on the kitchen.”</p><p>”Be careful now.” Erika said.</p><p>~~~~~<br/>Opening the door for Latvia, Germany led him through the halls. “You’ll find your suit in that room right there, next your-“</p><p>“Mr. Germany,” Latvia interrupted. “May I use the bathroom?” The German turned to the kid and said.</p><p>”Can it wait?”</p><p>”I’m sorry but I really need to go now.” </p><p>“Fine, I’ll put the bag in your roo-“</p><p>”No! I mean I can do it myself.” Germany stared at the kid. “Fine, it right down the hall and to your left. Your room will be on the other side.”</p><p>”Thank you Mr. Germany.” Latvia went over to the door and opened it ajar, seeing the German walk away he closed the door and ran the opposite direction. <br/><br/></p><p>Latvia ran to a large door and found himself in the kitchen, the three nations were all distracted by a cake on the table.</p><p>”Looks delicious Austria!” Hungary exclaims.</p><p>”I told you I can do it.”</p><p>“Probably taste like shit.” Prussia said. As the three argued, Latvia went to the pantry to grab the baking powder and paprika. He found the two ingredients until-“Can we help you?” Latvia turned to see the three nations crowding him. Latvia, fearing for his life, went to grab a spray from the bag and shoot the contents to the three nations. Already the nations started to freak out.</p><p>“What the hell is this?!” Hungary yelled. </p><p>“My eyes! They’re burning!” Austria too yelled.</p><p>”I’m sorry!” Latvia said. “But you’ll be fine in...a day.” He then ran outside, leaving them to suffer. </p><p>“Umm,” Prussia said. “Does anyone feel turned on?”</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Germany went to the Groom’s quarters. He’s been awfully quiet, he hopes he is not trying to escape again. Unlocking the door, he saw the groom still sleeping. “Get up already, your suit is ready.” Still nothing. “Can you hear me? I said get up!” Still, he was not moving. Getting annoyed, he entered the room and pulled back the blankets. </p><p>Xander wasn’t there, it was a blanket posed at him. Then, Germany felt a sharp pain on his tendon, causing him to fall on the floor. Alexander crawled out from under the bed and stood up to see the German. The letter opener was dripping with the nation’s blood, Germany  tried to stand up but the pain was too much. “What’s the matter Kraut?” Xander mocked. “Too much for you?” Ludwig tried to crawl to the young man but Alexander left the room, not before getting a pole and blocking the handles.</p><p>~~~~~~~<br/>Latvia walked in a large ballroom, locking the doors he poured the baking powder around the room, drawing a pattern inside the circle and put the paprika in the center. He got the piece of paper read it. “Aperi modo realm!” The circle lit up, it was blinding that Latvia covered his eyes. Then, America and 30 of the states appeared, wearing combat uniforms.</p><p>Louisiana came forward and took the paper from Latvia. “Thank you for help.”</p><p>”D-dont mention.”</p><p>”Now then,” America came forward, wearing a black muscle shirt with camouflage pants. “Let’s get back our son.”</p><p>~~~~~~<br/>Back in the room, Lichtenstein and Switzerland were waiting for the others to come back. Switzerland was getting suspicious, getting up from the couch, his sister stopped him. “Where are you going big brother?” She squeaked. “Don’t you want to see me in more dresses?” The neutral nation didn’t want her to worry, so he calmly said.</p><p>”I’ll be back.” And left the young girl by herself.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Alexander tried to navigate through the castle but it was hopeless. It was like a maze and felt like he was going into circles. He then open a door and saw it was a hallway, but Switzerland came up the stairs so Xander closed the door. Hoping the neutral nation didn’t find him, only to hear a gun shooting the door, missing him.</p><p>Mars’ ears were ringing like crazy, adrenaline kicked in, making him run like in a different direction but the Switz was chasing him with that rifle.</p><p>He went into another door and locked it behind him. His hearing returned to normal but he heard something strange behind him, turning around, he saw Austria almost naked, whipping his piano with a riding crop, and Prussia was making out with Hungary. Their pupils were replaced by hearts as they continued their act.</p><p>”Yeah!” Austria said. “You are a dirty whore! You like it when I spank your keys!” He said as he whip the keyboard.</p><p>”Yes Prussia!” Hungary said. “Make me your bitch!”</p><p>”I wanted too since the wedding!!” Prussia said.</p><p>”What the fuck is this family?” Xander said. Then, the doors shook as Switz tried to force the doors open. Xander dragged a closet to block the doors. Running out of options, Xander went out of the balcony and saw another balcony from next door. It wasn’t far but Mars didn’t want to look down. He climbed on top of the railing and aimed for the balcony. Just before the doors opened, Xander jumped and made it through.</p><p>”The fuck are you three doing?!” Xander heard Switzerland scream. Running past him, he went to another hallway, it was a dead end, he heard someone coming and didn’t know what to do. Armed with the letter opener, he decided he wasn’t gonna go down like a bitch. <br/><br/></p><p>When the shadow got closer, Xander ran with the letter opener in hand but stopped.</p><p>”Xander?” Utah said. </p><p>“You okay buddy?” Texas said. Xander was silent, dropping the letter opener he ran to the Texan and started crying. Texas let the boy cry on his shirt as Utah radioed them in. </p><p>“The Eaglet has been recovered. I repeat, the Eaglet has been recovered.”</p><p>“Thanks Utah, we’ll meet back at the entrance. Over and out.” Alfred said. </p><p>“My baby!” Russia cried out. “I hope he’s alright, I want to give him plenty of hugs and kisses!”</p><p>”That won’t be necessary.” The two nations turned to see the Switz, staring back at them. “His wife will take care of that for him.” Russia wanted to kill the kid but America stopped her.</p><p>”Dude, you kidnap our kid, anger the United States, and think we won’t notice?!” America yelled. “It you and me now, hombre a hombre!” Switzerland dropped his rifle, took off his coat, and raised both hands into a fist.</p><p>”Dad,” The two tuned to see Alaska, “I’m the one who should take him on.”</p><p>”Dude! Are you sure?” The Alaskan took off his jacket and scar to reveal JoJo muscles.</p><p>”Im sure!” America nodded at his son then turned to his wife. ”Russia, come with me. We have to make sure that everyone makes it safe.”</p><p>”Be careful my baby.” Russia said.</p><p>”Don’t worry mother, I just need to make a withdrawal from his bank account.” America said as he took of his shirt and raised both fist.</p><p>”Wait, what?!” Cali screamed. Back in the real world, Texas and California gave a confused look at the Floridian woman. </p><p>“What?” Florida said.</p><p>“ “I just to need to make a withdrawal from his bank account?” What was that?” Cali quoted.</p><p>”You know, Switz bank account? Cause he’s Switzerland?”</p><p>”Yeah but,” Texas said. “It’s sound weird.”</p><p>”This whole fan fic is weird. You just got Resident evil, Taken, JoJo, and Yakuza, mixed in with the rest of us into it.” Cali explained.</p><p>”And I thought we told you to stop writing fan fiction about us! It’s really-” Texas added, but stopped when Florida started to cry.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I just wanted to tell a story with my favorite people and...and...” She just cried, the two states felt guilty about it so they let her let her continue. </p><p>“Fine,” Texas said. “You can still read it if-“</p><p>“Thanks!” Florida perked up, “Where was I? Oh yeah!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alaska and Switzerland circled around each other, like dogs ready to pounce. “For a neutral nation, you seem to be very dangerous.”</p><p>”And for a bastard of Russia, you seem soft.”</p><p>”You clearly don’t know me at all.” Alaska went straight for the punch, but the Switz dodged it and kicked the Alaskan square in the gut. He backed away, so did the Switz, Alaska looked up and smirked. </p><p>~~~~~~~<br/>
Utah and Texas headed to the Castle’s entrance, Alexander was behind them and still happy to see his family once more. </p><p>“Don’t worry Alexander,” Utah said. “It just up ahead.” Then, they were stopped by a mad Germany. His food was still bleeding but had bandages and a wood table tied to it.</p><p>”So we finally meet.” Germany said.</p><p>”Stay away from-“ Utah ran to the German but was knocked out by him. Texas aimed his but Germany grabbed it and whacked it against his head. Texas fell down and knocked over some candles that lit the curtains.</p><p>Alexander watched in horror as the room started catching on fire. Germany grabbed the kid by the throat, Mars stabbed him on his side but Germany just laughed and picked up the kid. “Now now, don’t be a little brat. We can forget this and it really simple. You will be a guter kleiner Junge, and marry that girl. Got it?”</p><p>Mars choked, Germany had his hand on him real good. He looked at him and said a gargled response. “What was that?” Germany loosen his grip and Xander yelled. </p><p>“I DONT!” Xander kicked the knife, slicing Germany’s side and collapsing again. “How’s that for an answer!” Texas and Utah woke up and picked up speed.</p><p>” Mein Leber!” Germany screamed as the flames grew bigger. Meanwhile, Alaska and Switzerland kept fighting. Alaska dodged a pinched so returned a hit to the jaw. Switzerland stumbled but laid a blow to his face.</p><p>Alaska grabbed a chair threw it at the man, Switzerland fell and was left disoriented. “I’m sorry,” Alaska said. “Was that soft?” Alaska then smell something, he looked and saw smoke coming out of a door. There was a fire in the castle, he needed to get out but Switzerland got to him.</p><p>America and Russia ran to get everyone out, the flames grew and were reaching them by the minute. They ran to a hallway but the wood collapsed, blocking their exit. “WE’RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!” Virginia screamed. </p><p>“No, we’re not!” America yelled. He began to knock on the walls, when he heard a weak spot, he punched it. Creating a hole for everyone to run to. They were running away when Prussia, Hungary, and Austria all carrying rifles, got in the way.</p><p>”Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p>”I got this.” Russia got in front of them. “If you like, you can take the first hit.” There was a pregnant silence, then Austria pushed Prussia and ran away. Prussia and Hungary cowered as Russia pulled out a sickle. “You guys can go without me, I’ll catch up with you.”</p><p>”Are you sure?” Alfred said.</p><p>”Da, I have unfinished business with Prussia.” She said as she motion the sickle infront of the albino.</p><p>Already at the entrance, Xander waited for everyone to arrive. He was finally gonna go home and be done with this shit show.</p><p>”Xander?” He turned and saw his dad, along with everyone.<br/>
“Dad!” Mars got all teary eyed and ran to his father to hug him.</p><p>”Dude!” America said as he hugged his son, twirling him around as the castle burned. “Dude,” America said crying. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”</p><p>”And I’m glad you’re here!”</p><p>“So am I.” Russia greeted them.</p><p>“Mom! You’re here...” Russia was covered in a lot of blood. “Mom! What happen to you!?”</p><p>Russia looked at the blood on her coat, “Oh don’t worry sweetie, this isn’t mines. Who knew Prussians had so much blood.” She sticked her tongue out.</p><p>Just then, two of the persons broke through the floor and landed at the entrance. Switzerland was on top of Alaska and started to choke him. “You pathetic little snake!” Switzerland said. “What kind of brother are you? Letting your little brother to fend for himself!”</p><p>”And what kind of Brother are you, leaving a little girl in the roaring fire!” Switzerland stopped and looked up, his sister! Through the fight he forgotten his little sister. Probably calling out to him as the flames burned every room. He failed as a big brother, he failed her.”</p><p>“Lichtenstein...” Switzerland gasped, as Alaska  smacked him with his pickaxe. He turned to Xander and said.</p><p>”Glad to see you again Xander.” He smiled, Alexander smiled back. “Okay let’s go.” He then walked with the exit, so did everyone.</p><p>”Don’t go!” Switzerland got back up. “Mars need to put his duty’s first! After all, a Jones must fully fulfill their purpose. So finish me off! You taken everything from me, so take me with you!” His screamed filled the castle’s walls, as the fires continued in the background. Mars looked at the insane country and said this.</p><p>“I fulfilled my purpose, and I didn’t married into this family. My family may be insane, but at least I’m not German. Maybe you, should have fulfilled in saving Lichtenstein.” After that, he walked back Alfred. Switzerland stood there, the roaring inferno consuming everything around him as he began laughing. His laughter could be heard even as everything collapsed around him, till there wasn’t a sound heard.</p><p>Alexander Jones experienced madness, suffering, and pain. Something no human should go through. But he remembered something...</p><p>”Xander,” The boy turned to his parents, who were both crying. “We missed you dude.” They both hugged their son as they continued to cry.</p><p>“And I missed you two, dudes.” Alexander cried. He then witnessed the sunrise coming up from the mountains. He hasn’t seen one in forever, a new day was approaching him and he smiled.</p><p>”Come on, let’s go home.” Russia said.</p><p>”Bur first, let’s go get a quick bite.” America said.</p><p>”Dad!” Alexander playfully laughed, everyone started joining in. It felt good to laugh again.</p><p>“What I’m serious! Wait,” America stopped. “Wasn’t Latvia in there as well?”</p><p>”I’m okay!” They heard his voice from a distance. “I fell from the third floor but I’m good.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>The End </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>or is it?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“So,” Florida said, closing the book. “What did you guys think of it?” Texas and California both looked at the Floridian woman then to each other.</p><p>”It was...” Texas started. “Alright.”</p><p>”Yeah, I can’t  complain either.” Cali agreed.</p><p>”Yay! I’m glad you like it! Now everyone can hear it-“</p><p>”I wouldn’t do that.” Texas stopped her. “I don’t think many would like it, like Xander for instance-“</p><p>”But...I thought...” Florida then began tearing up. “Maybe you’re right, I should just stick to reading to Alligators.” Once again, Texas and California felt guilty.</p><p>”Fine,” California caved. “But don’t let Xander hear your story.”</p><p>”Yay!” Florida perked up. “Let’s hug!” Florida got both of the states into a bear hug, crushing bother their spines. ”You guys are the best!”</p><p>”My...lungs.” Calif choked. She then let go of them and ran off.</p><p>”Thanks Guys! I’m glad you liked my story!”</p><p>”At least she’s not using that typewriter Louisiana gave her, remember that my hero crossover she wrote.” Texas said.</p><p>”Don’t remind me, I still get nightmares.” California said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>